Pontoon boats are known in the art. A conventional pontoon boat typically includes two or three pontoons interconnected by a plurality of cross members, deck boards connected to the upper side of the cross members, and railings, furniture and an operator's station disposed upon the deck boards.
Conventional pontoon boats tend to flex torsionally and to corner flat with respect to the surface of the water in which they are used. Both of these characteristics can be disconcerting to passengers thereon. Also, the ride of a conventional pontoon boat can be harsh.